


Pants

by Control_Room



Series: The Big Picture [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Clothing, Comedy, Cute, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Jokes, M/M, flirting for someone else, fluster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Henry's got a new outfit for his certification meeting, and Susie loves it.Mostly.
Relationships: (background), Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Susie Campbell/Allison Pendle
Series: The Big Picture [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254296
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://batimshiptposts.tumblr.com/post/189683858275/susie-to-henry-oh-my-god-those-pants-look

“Oh, my god!” Susie’s voice rang out from within the recording booth. Allison glanced over at her angel, smiling and shaking her head as she followed her line of sight to Henry. The future doctor had dressed up all nice and proper for one of his board certification, and of course Susie set his sights on him as soon as he walked in with the animations for the next episode. Susie bustled out of the recording room, Allison following in her wake. Joey was chatting with Norman in the projection booth, tinkering with said projector. Joey gazed down at Henry following Susie’s exclamation, and Norman nudged him with a teasing grin. Susie managed to get all the way to Henry, looking over him appreciatively. He smiled as she walked around him. “That outfit is absolutely stunning! Amazing! You look great! Oh, I just know you’ll knock them dead.”

“Thank you, Miss Campbell,” Henry flushed with pride, glancing down at his outfit. “Linda and Mr. Piedmont helped me pick it out. He has a very good sense of style.”

“He very well does,” Susie agreed in a hum. She patted Henry’s sweater, beaming. “Oh! Excellent! That is some wonderful quality merino wool. Handknit?” 

“Yes, it was,” Henry grinned, handing off the paperwork to one of the workers, leaning against a wall to continue talking to Susie. He would never admit it, but he loved the attention. He tried to maintain the charade of someone who spent little time on his appearance, but in reality, he took fashion to a whole new level of meticulous decisions. “Bought it directly from the maker. I can give you her address if you’d like.”

“That would be lovely,” Susie accepted with a dazzling smile. “I just can’t get over that outfit of yours, it is just simply gorgeous on you.”

“Well, nothing can outclass your beauty, chère,” Henry replied smoothly with a smirk and bow, taking Susie’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back. He turned to Allison with the self same self assured smirk, and kissed her hand as well. “And you as well, angel.”

The two singers giggled, blushing with the flattery. 

“There is one area that could use some work, though,” Susie added contemplatively. Allison rose an eyebrow, looking down towards her. Susie winked at her with a devilish glint in her eye. “The pants, Henry.”

“What’s wrong with my pants?” the animator asked with a frown, trying to see if he had gotten something on them, and found that he did not. He tried to see what could be the matter, but could not see anything. The color was fine, the design was great, the fit was perfect. He looked back as Susie, confused. “What on earth is the matter with them?”

“They’re really nice, yes,” she said, pursing her lips in thought. “They do look wonderful, and they go with the outfit extraordinarily well, but… hm.”

“But what?” Henry tried to weasel it out of her, confounded. Susie saw Joey enter the room, having finished the repairs to the projector, and was now conversing with Sammy and Jack. Henry turned to them. “Jack, Sammy, what’s wrong with my pants?” 

“Nothing?” Jack furrowed his brow, his hand running through his sideburns. “They’re really nice pants. Urban cut?”

“Yes, but, come on,” Susie rolled her eyes. “Surely you two know where it could use some work, especially you, Sammy. Just give it a moment of thought.”

“Let me think, then,” he coolly responded to her chiding tones. He looked over Henry’s outfit. “Those are some excellent pants. But… oh. Oh. I see. Yes. They would look better if….” 

A rare smile grew over his face, and he laughed, his eyes meeting Susie’s. Allison chuckled. Jack met her eyes, and she mouthed something to him. His eyebrows shot up, an incredulous laugh leaving his mouth, he nearly doubling over as he guffawed. When Johnny Doe came in to see what all the noise was, Jack managed to stop laughing just long enough to sign to him the answer to the riddle. Unfortunately, he had done this close to his chest, facing away from everyone, preventing anyone other than Johnny from seeing, and as soon as he did, the organist clapped his hands in delight, a tittering laugh joining the others’ merriment. Henry looked around the room, then back at his pants. What was it that they all could see? Joey’s expression was one of complete oblivious confusion, much like Henry’s. Henry looked at him, and he rose his shoulders and hands in a full shrug, just as lost as his business and art partner.

“I think I get it,” Norman drawled, leaning over the banister of the projection room. “Very clever, Miss Campbell. Though I don’t think either of their minds are there, as you can see from their faces. Those two knuckleheads can be blind when it comes to things like that.”

Joey and Henry looked at each other again, understanding Norman was referring to them, but Henry was too confused to decipher it, and Johan was too baffled to understand what he had to do with any of this at all.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Henry,” Susie finally sighed. “Those pants are great, but they would look even better on Joey’s floor.”

Silence.

Johan’s mouth was ajar, his face as maroon as his eyes, which at the moment were wide and stunned, his entire being frozen with the shocking revelation of….

“Susie,” Joey’s voice cracked as he said her name, and he blushed even more from the snickers he got. Henry was staring at him with a swath of red painting him from ear to ear. “Are you… uh… hitting on Henry for me?”

“Isn’t that obvious, dear?” she asked with twinkling eyes. “Now, have fun you two.”

She walked off with a spring in her step, Allison following.

“Ugh,” Joey muttered. “Sorry, Henry.”

“Honestly,” Henry grinned at him. “I wouldn’t mind testing her hypothesis.”

Joey somehow turned even redder.


End file.
